


lost souls and reverie

by citadelofswords



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was interesting to him, suddenly, that he called Finn friend so easily, despite having known him for only one standard week or so. <i>Something must have drawn us together,</i> he thought. The Force? The one General Organa spoke of? The one that corrupted her son? But the man had brought BB-8 to the Resistance and back into Poe’s waiting hands, and thus brought the path to Luke Skywalker to his sister. Poe would never (at least, not aloud) speculate that General Organa’s brother was anything other than good. And if Rey, beautiful, capable, understanding Rey, could wield the Force, then it couldn’t be all bad.</p>
<p>(SPOILERS for The Force Awakens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost souls and reverie

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS HAS BEEN DONE A BILLION TIMES ALREADY but I wrote this like the day after the premiere for my lovely friend who is not on ao3 as a Christmas present so HERE IT IS.
> 
> Title from Renegades by X Ambassadors.

Rey hadn’t told Poe to settle himself at Finn’s side while she was gone finding Luke Skywalker. He’d just done it on his own. If it couldn’t be Rey at Finn’s side when he woke up, then perhaps Finn would like to see someone else familiar.

The Resistance was scrambling to rebuild the Republic quickly, before the First Order could hop their way from system to system and take control. General Organa had, understandably, checked out, dealing not only with the grief of losing General Solo but also with the weight of feeling his moment of death. Even Threepio had been quiet in her presence, only reverting to his usual habits of bothering the other droids when he was sure she was out of earshot. It was two standard weeks since he’d destroyed Starkiller but Poe felt no joy at the victory. It had come at such a terrible cost.

He looked back at the face of his friend. Friend… for only two hours or so, and yet here he was.

He thought back to a conversation he’d had with Rey, three nights before R2 had woken up, while they waited outside med for news on whether or not Finn would return or not.

“They gave him the saber,” she said. “I suppose it’s because I ran away, as fast as I could. I think I’ll regret that every day for the rest of my life.”

“It’s not cowardly to run away,” he’d told her gently.

“No, that’s not what I regret,” she’d said. “If I hadn’t, I never would have touched the Force, let alone have been able to wield it on Starkiller and defeat Kylo Ren. No. I regret not… not telling General Solo that I would have been honored to fly with him.”

Poe had rested his hand on her shoulder; she looked as though she wanted to cry again. “I suppose he knew,” he told her gently.

Now he sat alone, watching Finn sleep, imagining that he could reach out with the Force and feel his friend’s spirit. Rey had told him that she had done so, and she could still feel Finn’s life— weak, but there. She had seemed almost relieved— he supposed losing two friends in one day would have been too much to bear.

It was interesting to him, suddenly, that he called Finn friend so easily, despite having known him for only one standard week or so. _Something must have drawn us together_ , he thought. The Force? The one General Organa spoke of? The one that corrupted her son? But the man had brought BB-8 to the Resistance and back into Poe’s waiting hands, and thus brought the path to Luke Skywalker to his sister. Poe would never (at least, not aloud) speculate that General Organa’s brother was anything other than good. And if Rey, beautiful, capable, understanding Rey, could wield the Force, then it couldn’t be all bad. 

Poe wondered if Finn would be disappointed that he had not been able to introduce him to Rey, or Rey to him.

He remembered meeting Rey— remembered BB-8 shooting away from his side and rolling up to the girl as General Organa shared in her grief. Remembered moving out from the press of people who were only cheering his name because he was now a hero, respected for destroying a planet-killer like Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, and General Calrissian, and moving closer to the women.

“Rey?” he asked.

“Dameron,” she replied, after a moment, voice thick from crying. “This is your droid, then?”

Finn’s chest was rising a little more today than it had been yesterday.

“I didn’t promise her I’d look after you,” he said to Finn’s silent, sleeping form. “I promised myself I would.”

No response. Not that Poe was expecting one. He sat back and folded his arms.

“You’ve known nothing but the Order for so long,” Poe said. “Nothing but conditionin’ and pain and orders. The minute you said you liked the name Finn I promised myself I’d teach you how to rebel. How to _live_ instead of survive.”

He thought of Finn wearing his jacket— thought of BB-8 knocking into him and swiveling to show him Finn, alive and boggling at all the people and ships and looking so damn good in his jacket (Poe firmly pushed that thought aside, _we can think about that when he wakes up_ , he reminded himself) and looking startled and relieved to see Poe standing there in front of him. Poe smiled at the memory.

“So you’d better wake up soon, boy, so we can have all kinds of crazy adventures.”

BB-8 rolled up to him and tapped him on the leg. Poe glanced down at the series of beeps.

“Yeah, I’ll hop in the fresher soon, don’t worry.” An audible version of an eyeroll. “Yes, I’ll actually do it this time, okay? Are you happy now?”

There was something like a gasp and Poe looked up sharply. Finn’s eyes were moving behind their lids. Poe shot half to his feet and grabbed Finn’s hand, leaning half over the platform.

“Finn?” he asked, breathlessly, and heard laughter bubbling out of his throat as Finn cracked one eye open just slightly.

“Poe?” Finn asked, in half a rasping whisper. Poe choked on his laughter, suddenly overcome with emotion.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, buddy,” he said, and Finn’s mouth twitched upwards.

“Rey?” Finn asked, and something twisted in Poe’s chest.

“Fine and well,” Poe told him. “Finding Skywalker. She pretty much slept here before she left to track him down. She promised she’d come back for you. I heard her tell you so right to your face.”

“Too bad I missed it,” Finn breathed, and his other eye squinted open. “Can you move to your right a little bit?”

Poe shifted and Finn coughed out a stop. “Too much light in my eyes,” he croaked. “Don’t think that I’m not glad to see you too, Poe Dameron,” he said, and Poe’s face split into a grin. “Though your smell leaves something else to be desired.”

“Hey, now.” Finn was obviously trying to laugh, but ended up coughing instead. “Take it easy now. You’ve been out for two standard weeks. Your lungs are probably all out of wack.”

“Feels like it,” Finn breathed, and that was when the nurse bustled in and shooed Poe out of the room.

Poe turned back one last time to see Finn shoot him a weak grin and a thumbs up from the table. Poe grinned and turned away, a spring back in his step. He wondered if they’d let him comm Rey to tell her the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Decidedly less angsty than my last Star Wars fic, I hope. [Come say hi to me on Tumblr!](http://citadelofswords.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
